


Swords

by Lance0fTheDark



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Star Wars
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance0fTheDark/pseuds/Lance0fTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sith master Sephiroth leads the Seven Sith Knight(seven ninja swordsman of the midst) and his Sith Lord Virgil The Death Synthetic The Jedi Master Cloud and his White Odrer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Final Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Final+Fantasy), [Naruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruto/gifts).



> All Jedi Powers http://swrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Force_Powers
> 
> All Sith Powers  
> http://swrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Sith_Force_Powers

In deep space far away from detection from any of the forces of light...for now. There is a giant spaceship floating where there are some constructions going on around the outer hull. It appears that the white clad people in space suits are attached to the hull by 50 ft long cords and putting in new guns. On the port side of the hull there is a giant 20 ft window. Inside the double window there is a large throne room. The throne is sitting directly across from the window with the entrance to the throne room 10 ft to the left. The glossy black floor reflected the outside and the figure on the throne. He lounged upon the throne: his wings,deep night shading into mourning, draped lazily about his shoulders. He casually tossed back his waist-length white hair. His tattered coat drifted around his knee high boots with the two belts. He moved the silver inch thick bracelet restlessly around with his gloved hand. The spines arising from the back of the bracelet to his elbow moved with it. And he waited and he surveyed. His name was….

Sephiroth, The Master of the sith, looks upon his mass fleet of Imperial ships and exhales and laughs. Laughs at how the jedi cower in fear of his glorious sith army. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Soon.....soon Cloud I will find you! And when I do...every .being in the galaxy will grovel at the sight of my limitless power! & you will lay dead at my feet!!"  
Just then Zabuza walks into Sephiroth's throne room and kneels before him. His 5 ft sword, with the half hole near the hilt and the full hole 5 inches from the tip, sprouts from his back. His gray arm gloves are spotted with blood, as are the bandages that cover his face and neck. The headband that rests on his forehead is crooked; half is resting on his hair. His shoulders are bare and the black shirt is also spotty with blood. When he walked in his Geta, leave a trail of blood. The cleaning robot is walking behind him furiously cleaning the floor. The bot bumps into his backside, confused that its job is over. It goes to wait in a corner and waits.  
"My master" Zabuza says.  
"Speak Zabuza. Did you find the spy?" Sephiroth asks with a slight anticipation in his voice.  
"Yes master. But she is fairly strong in the ways of the force. My brothers and I have tried but can not find the information we nee-".  
Sephiroth uses the force choke on Zabuza and raises from his throne and turned to Zabuza and says "you are the Seven Sith Knights!! You are the greatest sith knights in the galaxy!! And you mean to tell me you can't extract information from one little girl!?!?!?!?" Sephiroth sighs and releases Zabuza from the choke.  
Zabuza, gasping for air, says "please we just need more time my master!"  
"ENOUGH! You had your chance Zabuza. It is time for both Him and myself to step in and take care of the situation."  
He stepped downs the dais and walks over the body of Zabuza and kicks the now dead cleaning bot from his way. The throne doors open and Sephiroth walks down the metal halls of his ship his steel boots ringing, The Death Syndicate. His troops line the walls and raise their right arm in the air and puts their left arm behind their back and say "Hail Darth Seph! Ruler of all!", all Sephiroth can think is how he not only will rule the cosmos but how he will kill Cloud and finally be rid of him once and for all. After several right turns and three lefts, Sephiroth gets to the door where the other six of the Seven Sith Knight are guarding the spy. Sephiroth opens the door. The room goes cold...a darkness falls over the room....a feeling of emptiness falls over the room as Sephiroth slowly makes his way to the spy, who is being chained to the wall by her wrists. Using only his mind Sephiroth force pushes the remaining Seven Sith Knight from the room. Sephiroth looks at the spy. "What is your name child?"  
The spy is silent. Sephiroth looks at her and tells her. "You're going to tell us what we want to know"  
And the spy says "us? I only see one of you! And I won't tell you anything".  
Sephiroth sighs heavily. "Then you leave me no choice".  
Sephiroth puts his back to the spy.  
Suddenly there was a dark presents surrounding the room. The door slides open. The man that walks in inspires nightmares. He had short pure white hair that matched the scrollwork on his pristine blue over coat. The coat was buttoned over his vest which was tucked into his black pants. His knee high brown boots shone and his short sword was hanging from his belt. His very presence was enough to make room for him.His ice blue eyes took in the torture chamber with is stained walls and the various manacles hanging from the wall. The spy’s head is hanging down her matted hair hiding her face.Her breathing is raspy and edged with pain. Her clothes are ripped and there is blood dripping down her arms. Her legs are folded at awkward angles under her and her ankles are broken. Her pants are tattered and ripped along with her shirt. Blood mars her stomach and legs.  
"Virgil" Sephiroth says.  
"Sephiroth. Stand aside, I will extract everything we need from her" Virgil slowly walks towards the spy.  
The spy begins to mentally use the force to try and push Virgil away. It merely stopped him for a moment and then Vigil began walking once more.  
"Zabuza was not wrong about you. You are strong in the ways of the force. Only Sephiroth and the Jedi master Cloud are able to penetrate my force shielding." Virgil raises his hand and begins to use his force seeing ability. A painful mind reading technique that Darth Virgil has perfected. As Virgil is forcefully looking into the spies memories he turns his head to Darth Seph and says. "Sephiroth. Ask her what we want to know."  
Sephiroth looks at Virgil then looks the spy. "What. Is. Your. Name child?" Sephiroth demands "Xion. Xion is my name. Thirteenth member of the White Order Commanded by the jedi master Cloud." Sephiroth forces slams Xion into the wall, breaking her chains, and in angered raged asks Xion. "WHERE IS HE!?!? WHERE. IS CLOUD!!!!!???".  
"Calm yourself Sephiroth!! I will find out" Virgil says to try and calm Sephiroth down. Sephiroth release Xion and puts her back onto the wall. Virgil with even more force looks deep into Xion's mind. "Cloud is on his way to a planet called Abudean". Sephiroth's face grows a seductive grin on it. "Set a course for Abudean the valley of eternal storms!! I will end your meaningless existence Cloud"  
With a dramatic exit, he leaves Xion to his men. Sephiroth storms into the Syndicate control room and tells his soldiers "Set a course for Abudean at once!!"  
"Yes commander" the soldier tells Sephiroth. The Death Syndicate sets a course to the planet Abudean.


End file.
